


Ugly

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Brotherhood, Implied Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig and his brother had an…. interesting job. It was one that paid well, but at the same time, it was also one that was degrading, humiliating and any word similar. </p><p>Stripper Au one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> I think I saw a Germancest pic once where they were strippers???? Or maybe it was just a fantasy on the bus-ride home. Hell if I know, I just wanted an excuse to see some brotherly angst up in my ghost-town of my Ao3 account.

Ludwig cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck, cracking away the dust and ambience from a day of no work. Yesterday was his first day off and while he did enjoy spending time to himself, sitting around wasn’t going to pay for food.

He and his brother had an…. interesting job. It was one that paid well, but at the same time, it was also one that was degrading, humiliating and any word similar. Ludwig sighed and gazed at himself in the cracked mirror, draped with necklaces and shiny trinkets.

He could have had an office job somewhere out of town. He could have had a career other than this. But no, this was where his life wound up. Gilbert burst into the room, dressed in fish-net stockings and a corset with a matching lacy thong.

“Bruder~! You gotta get ready! They want us at 9 and you’re not even ready yet!”

Ludwig didn’t like the term stripper. Nein, he preferred the term ‘performer’. Somehow it was a little less degrading to him.

“Mm…Ja, I know, I know. I will get dressed in a moment”

Gilbert snorted and threw a black thong with thigh-high boots onto the bed. “You still need to do your make-up though! You know that takes forever” Gilbert complained with a huff, strutting to the mirror and redoing his purple lipstick, “Besides, you have to be dressed in your Sunday best. Word is that someone has specifically requested us tonight”

Ah requests. Requests were always the worst. Requests were when giggling women on a hen’s night requested Ludwig to dance sensually on a pole while Gilbert ground his hips into theirs and whispered filthy things for a thrill.

Sometimes, they were paid a little extra if they put on a different kind of show for them.

Ludwig hated his job, but…the pay was good. Gilbert rolled his eyes and brought the make-up kit to the bed. “Oi…come on, West. Let me do your eyes….”

He obliged in closing his eyes and relaxed. “….Hey…” Gilbert started to dust powder across Ludwig’s closed eyelids and blinked sadly, “I know that look. You’re not keen. I get it. But you know…you’re so close to finally having enough to get to university now…soon you won’t need to do this anymore. Please just deal with it”

Ludwig remained silent and let Gilbert powder his eyes. “…You know vati was never approving….”

“To hell what he thought” Gilbert cut in, curling Ludwig’s eyelashes with mascara, “He thought it was okay to beat us, to starve us, to tell us we were worthless. You sure he’d ‘approve’ of this after everything?” Ludwig hummed in response and opened his eyes upon feeling the brush leave his face.

Gilbert started to contour Ludwig’s cheeks, humming exaggeratedly in concentration. “Mm…there! So handsome~!”

Ludwig felt anything but handsome. He stared at Gilbert with glassy eyes, threatening to tear up. “Oi, West. Don’t cry, the mascara will ru-“ But it was too late. Ludwig started to tremble and cried into his hands. “Lud…”

Ludwig let several soft gasps and wiped his eyes free of tears. He gazed at himself once more in the mirror, his black panda eyes staring back. Gilbert hugged the other tightly and stroked his hair. “Let it all out, bruder. I get it, I get it….”

The younger pulled away and cried into Gilbert’s shoulder. “I…I-I can’t do this anymore, bruder. I’m so sick of being seen. I-I’m so sick of being gawked at. I’m so sick of being so, so handsome!” Ludwig pulled away and saw himself in the mirror once more, “They may call us handsome but we’re ugly. We’re uglier than the acts we perform…just once…I want to be free to live normally. For once…I just want to go outside without a previous client pointing me out in public…”

Gilbert sighed sadly and pulled a handkerchief tucked inside his tight corset. Without another word, he wiped away the tears and faded black of his mascara from his brother’s face. “Lud. I haven’t told you…but…I’ve been saving too, you know. That chick I met at 4am every weeknight? She doesn’t exist, West. She’s not a regular client. She’s a job at the local pub, dealing with aggressive drunkards. She is your hope, Ludwig. I’ve been saving that money on the side. And she’s almost paid your housing and studying fees for a whole year of university”

Ludwig gasped and looked at the other in shock, who only stared back with a lazy grin. “B-bruder….but…what about you? What will happen to you?” Gilbert looked at the mirror longingly.

“Me? I’m going to stay ugly. I’m going to stay nice and ugly while you go out there and live, Ludwig. The show’s got to go on, right? You go out there, get a nice suit, type up a good CV, get a job. I’ll stay back here and get there somehow” Gilbert replied softly, stroking his hair.

Ludwig forced back the tears of gratitude. “Bruder….d-danke….” Gilbert smiled back and brought back the mascara. “So come on, act handsome for me tonight, okay? You’re my baby bruder. I want you to go far in life. Further than I have”

The younger nodded sadly and let his brother do his make-up once more. He hated his job…but now, he was going to be free. Free at last.


End file.
